


First Encounters

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt: AU set when Robert returns, except he's single and openly bisexual. Chas and Diane play matchmaker by trying to set him up with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

It had been a while since Robert had smelt the familiar countryside scent of Emmerdale. 10 years since he had stepped foot on the cobble paths and admired the rustic buildings that, to this day, remained unchanged. He had spent the last ten years of his life coming to terms with a lot of things- his business, his sexuality, the fact that he was bordering on 30 and still had no one and nowhere he could really call 'home'. Apart from here. He had never thought about it much while he was away, but Emmerdale would always be his home.

He entered the pub, almost pounced on by Diane, his step Mother, and his sister Victoria. They were both in tears- happy tears, of course, but the emotion they displayed brought a smile to Roberts face. He should've come home sooner, he should've visited, at least. But he couldn't change the past- he was here now, and he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Let me get you a drink, Pet," Diane beamed with happiness as she took him towards the bar. He smiled up at the barmaid, Chas, a face he remembered but one he never had a lot of contact with. They were acquaintances when he was last here, but she wasn't a barmaid back then. Things change, people change, but it was good to see another familiar face.

"Good to see you again," Chas smiled politely as she slid the pint over to Robert, insisting that it was on the house, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Well thats not entirely true," Robert responded with a smile. When he was last at Emmerdale, he had a reputation as a ladies man. His youthful face, striking blue eyes and perfectly styled blonde hair had women crawling all over him, and he was never one to say no or settle down. He laughed to himself, thinking how things could change so quickly. How his tastes had changed so much now he was older. Chas gave him a look as if to question what he meant.

"Well I've got my own recruitment company, I haven't played the field in years and.." He stopped himself for a moment, letting out a soft sigh as he glanced between the three women who were staring at him with anticipation, "Well you'd find out eventually, but I'm Bisexual. I came to terms with it a while ago. I know it's a bit of a shock.."

"Reeaalllly," Chas grinned, elongating the word as if she was coming up with a plan. "Diane."

Diane nodded and followed Chas behind the bar, leaving Robert and Victoria confused. They could hear that the two were whispering, but they were being quiet and smart enough not to give anything away. Robert just shrugged his shoulders and started talking to Victoria again, catching up on her life- her relationship with Adam, how she was helping Diane with the pub as well. His attention was drawn away, however, when the pub door opened and a face he couldn't recall stepped in. He looked the man over- short, brown hair and stubble accentuating his jaw, his deep blue eyes that Robert tried his best not to stare at too long. His eyes trailed over the mans body before he heard Chas raise her voice.

"Speak of the devil," She sounded a little frustrated, addressing this dark haired stranger. "Aaron, where've you been? You said you'd be back for lunch."

Aaron. Robert didn't recognise him. He couldn't place him anywhere in the village around the time he was there. He quickly glanced back to the man, smiling a bit at his reaction to Chas' outburst.

"I was at work, mum," Aaron furrowed his brow and moved towards the bar, leaning on it next to Vic, "And what do you mean, 'speak of the devil', what've you been running your mouth about now?"

Chas slapped his arm and he rolled his eyes, "Diane's step son, Robert, he's just moved back to the village." She nodded her head in Roberts direction with a grin Aaron had seen before. She was plotting something and Aaron wanted no part in it. He glanced over to the other man and gave him an acknowledging nod, before returning his attention to his mum and ordering a beer.

"We thought it'd be nice for you two boys to get to know eachother, considering you're both going to be staying here for a while," Diane spoke with a grin that matched Chas' and Robert had started to come to the same realisation that Aaron had. The pair glanced back at eachother again and Robert offered a shy, apologetic smile.

"Are they always like this?" Robert asked, his smile growing larger when he saw Aaron laugh into his pint.

"What, trying to set me up with anything with a cock?" Aarons words shocked everyone and Chas slapped his arm again, hard enough to almost knock his pint out of his hand, "What! It's you two that cant keep ya noses out of my business."

With that, Aaron picked up his drink and stormed into the back of the pub. Diane rolled her eyes and smiled at Robert, "Sorry, he gets like that sometimes."  
"Well you could've been a bit more subtle about it," Robert laughed, his eyes following Aaron as he left the pub.

That evening, Chas and Diane had planned for the four of them to have dinner and a few drinks at home to help Robert get a bit more settled in. The night went smoothly without many awkward moments, despite Chas and Diane making obvious hints towards Roberts sexuality and pointing out that they were both "Young, single lads who look great together."

Diane and Chas made their excuses to go to bed after a few drinks, leaving Robert and Aaron to have free roam over the closed pub attached to the house. They settled by the bar, both greedily filling up their pint glasses the moment they became empty, turning their conversation to their parents.

"I should've known she wouldn't let up," Robert laughed into his pint, "I wish I hadn't said anything now."

"You think you've got it hard," Aaron scoffed as he filled up his glass, "I've been out for four years and my mums throwing me in the direction of any guy who even looks like he could be gay."

They both laughed at the thought of Diane and Chas trying to play cupid for them both. It was sweet, really, that they both had such an interest in their boys' life and wanted to try and help out. Robert couldn't help but feel they were onto something this time though, as his eyes once again glanced over Aaron.

"Well, Diane would only ever want what's best for me, like Chas would with you," He leaned forward on the bar and caught Aarons gaze, both maintaining eye contact as he carried on, "You never know, they might be onto something."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk, "Being a bit forward aren't you?"

"Well, I've gotta give it to her, she has better taste in men than I thought," Robert matched Aarons smirk and slowly stood from his seat. He bit gently on his bottom lip as Aaron shuffled nervously, clearly not used to this kind of forwardness.

"You sure you've not had too much to drink?" Aaron questioned as he finally broke away from Roberts gaze. He walked around the bar and took the seat next to Robert, keeping himself occupied by his beer.

"I'm no lightweight," Robert scoffed, almost punctuating his statement by downing the rest of his beer, "Come on, Aaron, you must know you're a catch."

Aaron laughed and bowed his head, his self consciousness beaming through his blushing red cheeks. Robert grinned and reached over, resting his hand under Aarons chin to lift his head.

"What, am I not your kind of guy?" Robert asked, his voice was was low- almost like a growl as he stared into Aarons striking eyes. Aaron lifted his gaze and visibly swallowed as he looked into Roberts eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned in, closing the gap and pressing a firm, open-mouthed kiss to Roberts lips. The older man let out a soft moan as he snuck his tongue out, battling with Aarons for dominance.

The pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths- Robert grinning with satisfaction as he snaked an arm around Aarons waist. He pulled the younger man to his feet and pressed their bodies together, "Just as amazing as I imagined," Robert murmured and leaned in to kiss him again, this time becoming more intense as he felt himself losing control to the taste of Aarons lips.

Aaron started to become more confident and took control of the situation, dragging Robert to the back room until the back of his knees hit the couch and he fell backwards, causing Robert to fall on top of him with a grunt.

"What's your plan now, Aaron?" Robert moaned as he slipped a hand under Aarons shirt, tracing his fingers over his side. Aaron smirked up at him and got to work unbuttoning Roberts shirt as he kissed and bit the side of his neck.

They fumbled around in their partially drunken state and before long they were totally naked, their clothes scattered around the lounge. Robert started to work his way down Aarons body, kissing and licking every bit of skin he possible could. He lifted Aarons legs over his shoulders and lowered his head, watching as his tongue delicately circled Aarons entrance.

"Oh God," Aaron moaned quietly and instinctively reached for his cock, stroking himself slowly as he watched Robert work on him. His tongue was darting around the puckered skin, ocassionally forcing entry which made Aarons hips buck in response. His tongue was quickly replaced with fingers and Aaron was writhing and whimpering at the sensation. 

"Robert, please.." Aaron grunted as he grabbed onto Roberts hair, trying to pull the older man up. Robert grinned and eventually pulled away, only to reach for his jeans and pull a condom from his wallet. He quickly opened the wrapper and slid it into his cock, returning to his position above Aaron.

He leaned in to kiss the brunette again as he slowly rocked his hips forward, stopping every few seconds to make sure Aaron wasn't in pain. When Aaron started to move his hips against him, Robert took this as a sign, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back, his thighs flush against Aarons arse.

"Oh shit.." Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes back at the pleasure. He let Robert take his wrists and pin them on the sofa above his head, Robert smirking as he looked down, knowing he was totally in control.

"You have no idea how good you look," Robert muttered as his thrusts became harder and deeper. He used his hands on Aarons wrists to hold himself up and leaned in suck on the tender skin under his earlobe.

"Robert.. I'm gonna.." Aaron groaned, but before he could even finish his sentence he was climaxing, coming over his torso as his body shuddered from the intensity of his orgasm. Watching Aarons face contort with pleasure drover Robert wild and it only took a few more hard thrusts before he was pushed over the edge as well, throwing his head back with a moan of Aarons name as he came and collapsed on top of him.

They laid there for a few moments as they caught their breaths back, but panic washed over the pair as they heard a door open from upstairs, followed by Dianes calls of "Whats going on down there?"

"Quick," Robert whispered and jumped up, gathering their clothes and the blanket that was draped across the chair next to them. He dived back onto the sofa and covered the pair with the blanket as he curled into Aarons back, keeping the clothes under the blanket as well and hoping Diane wouldn't suspect anything. "Just pretend you're asleep."

Diane pushed the door open and glanced around the dark room, her eyes settling on the pair snuggled on the couch. "Oh bless them," She whispered with a smile and closed the door as she went back to bed. The pair stayed motionless until they heard her bedroom door close again and let out a relieved chuckle.

"That could've been awkward," Aaron grinned as he pushed the covers away and the pair got themselves dressed. Robert watched as Aaron turned to go to his room but grabbed the brunettes hand, his cocky grin now replaced with a somewhat shy smile.

"Well, she already knows we 'fell asleep' down here.." Robert trailed off, hoping he got the hint. Aaron smiled and dropped back onto the sofa, resuming the position Diane had found them in. Robert pressed his face into the back of Aarons hair and gently breathed in his scent as he joked softly, "If you're lucky, I might even take you out for a drink tomorrow before we do this again."


End file.
